sudrian_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Sodor Day
Sodor Day is the first episode of Sudrian Conflict, and the first episode of Season 1. Plot The episode opens to a flashback, in which two Kings of old battle for supremacy. The Date is May 1,1945. The citizens of Sodor are gathered at Maron Park, when an announcement is made over the radio that Adolf Hitler is dead, and World War Two will soon come to a close. Sir Topham Hatt and the citizenry bask in the new found world peace, and the tune Der Furher's face is played in celebration. During the tune's duration, a montage of railway operations on Sodor is shown. After the song ends, the Fat Controller boldly predicts the summer of 1945 to be the best in Sudrian history. As noted by the narrator, this would eventually go down as the most incorrect statement in the history of humanity. After he says this, a strange car screeches into the park. The driver throws a chain around a knight statue in the park and proceeds to drive away. Stunned and surprised, the Fat Controller pursues the car in Bertie. The two discover the car and statue abandoned in a cow pasture near the Skarloey Railway. At the transfer yards, Fritz McCloud waits for his bus home. While he waits, he notices a masked figure is attempting to steal the statue of King Godred. He attempts to aprhend the man, but is shot by the masked figure after he warns him to stop interfering. The Next Day, Thomas inquires as to the meaning behind this action. The Fat Controller informs Thomas of King Maron and King Godred, two kings who ruled the East and West sides of Sodor respectively. The two eventually fought, with Godred defeating Maron. After explaining this, Sir Topham Hatt laments that this was a political statement, and that is was unlikely to truly effect matters. For the second time, Sir Topham Hatt had no idea what was to become of summer of 1945. Characters * Sir Topham Hatt * Phil Ardman * Thomas * Bertie * Fritz McCloud (does not appear in the remastered version, death) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * King Maron (flashback) * King Godred (flashback) * Adolf Hitler (flashback, does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Simon (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * James (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Terence and Trevor (cameo) '' * Tiger moth (''cameo) * Edward (original version cameo) * Oliver (original version cameo) * Toad (original version cameo) * Bill and Ben (original version cameo) Trivia * Sodor Day is the only episode of Sudrian Conflict to have been remastered. * Fritz McCloud and his subplot are omitted from the remastered version of the episode. * In the remastered version, the radio station is identified as the Copley Hill Radio Station. This is a reference to fellow Thomas YouTuber Simon Martin, who has since developed animosity with Turtles due to his harsh criticism towards people who use wooden trains as a storytelling medium. Gallery SodorDay1.jpg KingMaron.jpg KingGodred.jpg SodorDay2.jpg SodorDay3.jpg SodorDay4.jpg SodorDay5.jpg SodorDay6.jpg SodorDay7.jpg SodorDay8.jpg SodorDay9.jpg SodorDay10.jpg SodorDay12.jpg SodorDay13.jpg SodorDay14.jpg SodorDay15.jpg SodorDay16.jpg SodorDay17.jpg SodorDay18.jpg SodorDay19.jpg SodorDay20.jpg SodorDay21.jpg SodorDay22.jpg SodorDay23.jpg SodorDay24.jpg SirTopham.jpg Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes